


Killing love

by musikfurfreiheit



Series: Killing Love [1]
Category: Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of sweat, fear an bleach filled her nose as she opened the door. Tarja was met with the familiar concrete walls, the pattern of the blood that fascinated her still the same as last time. The plastic around her shoes cracked with every step she took, making the other woman in the basement look up. Sharon smiled at her and signed her to come closer so she could see the new treasure.

The body on the table started moving, fighting to get free but Tarja knew he wouldn’t succeed. Sharon new what she did and as ironical as it seemed, she trusted this serial killer with her life.

‘What do we have here?’

‘Just some lame journalist who didn’t like my new cd.’ Sharon answered with a small smile.

‘How can you not like it?’ Tarja asked the poor man on the table and almost gently stroke his cheek. ‘You’re in big trouble now, boy.’

The simplest thing was enough the get in big trouble once your path had crossed the one of Sharon den Adel. She traveled the entire world with her band, leaving a trail of bodies that no one ever connected with her. She chose her victims carefully and this man fitted the image. A regular drug user, no family, and he had made a huge mistake.

The man on the table started fighting the chains and tape that held him down again. Sharon and Tarja both smiled at the sight and the master was glad it was time for one of her favorite parts.

‘I think he wants us to free him.’ Sharon smiled.

She never looked away from the pleading eyes as she took hold of the tape that held his chest down. With one hard tug she removed the tape, pulling a whole line of his chest hair with it. The man’s eyes grew wide as the burning pain reached his mind and his muffled scream sounded as music in Sharon’s ears. She loved torturing her toys, but still saw the dislike in her apprentice’s eyes.

‘One day, you’ll learn to love it.’

Sharon grinned as she let her finger dance of Tarja’s cheek, down over her neck until it reached the first button on her shirt. Slowly she unbuttoned it, revealing the black bra she loved so much. The grin stayed in place as Sharon grabbed the pocketknife and ran it over the man’s chest. A small line of blood appeared and Sharon dipped her finger in it. She let her bloody finger ran over Tarja’s chest, leaving a red line down her neck and between her breasts.

The bloody fingers rested on Tarja’s lips and as the good apprentice as she was, she licked the blood off of them before being rewarded with a deep kiss.  The kiss continued as her master slowly unbuttoned her shirt all the way down before. She felt the cold metal of the pocketknife dance over her abdomen, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

‘You’re lucky this bra is my favorite.’ Sharon grinned as she pulled back and hooked the knife behind the bra without cutting the fabric.

Another muffled scream echoed between the concrete walls as Sharon made a new, deeper cut. Again she dipped her finger in before bringing it to Tarja’s body and leaving smaller lines all over her abdomen.

‘Remember, not too deep on these places.’ Sharon looked Tarja right in the as she handed her the sharp knife laying on the table and kissing her apprentice one more time. ‘He’s all yours now.’

Confident and determined not to displease her master Tarja took the knife and stood next to the table. The man’s eyes seemed terrified as she looked at them before letting the tip of the knife rest on his chest. The knife left a screaming red line of blood as she wrote her name in graceful letters, careful not to cut too deep on the places Sharon had marked on her body. Every muscle in the man’s body was tensed up, but Tarja only had eye for the blood that dripped down on the table. By the time she’d ran her finger over the cuts she had made on his body the man lay still, as if he had accepted his fate and was now waiting for death to embrace him.

Tarja looked at Sharon one last time, the master nodding and allowing her to end the job. One last cut, from the right side to the left of his neck, and then Tarja stood back. Fascinated she watched how his heart pumped the blood out of his body, the blood flying in a graceful bow and ending on the walls. In silence Sharon and Tarja watched the show until the blood stopped running, only looking up when the master gently placed her hand on her apprentice’s back. With a smile she looked down at Tarja.

‘You’re ready now.’


	2. Chapter 2

Most people would be dying of the nerves that would ran through their bodies. They would be shaking, drowning in their own sweat while their minds screamed to run away.

Tarja was calm.

With a light smile she watched her husband as he prepared dinner. The entire kitchen already smelled like steak with homemade French fries and she decided to watch a little longer, dinner with Sharon sounded like a great way to end this day.

As the fries one for one fell into a bowl Tarja rose from her spot on the couch and swayed her hips as she made her way to the kitchen. Gently she placed her hand on Marcelo’s back as she tried to look over her shoulder, smiling as she saw the steak was almost ready.

‘How much longer before it’s ready?’

‘You can start setting the table and we can in a few minutes.’ Marcelo said without looking at her.

‘I don’t think  _we_  are going to eat, my dear.’

Tarja saw the light frown on her husband’s face, but did as she was taught before he could ask questions. The cloth with chloroform was tightly pressed against his nose and mouth, making him unconscious before he could even think about fighting back. His lifeless body fell to the ground and she waited for the steak to be ready before turning of the fire and tying Marcelo’s wrists and ankles together. The fun was about to begin.

 

Only half an hour later Marcelo was tied down on the table in Sharon’s basement. Tarja had placed herself on her master’s lap, their tongues intertwined in a dance of passion as they waited for the poor man to wake up. For two years they had kept their relationship a secret and it felt excited to finally touch each other with someone else nearby, even if that was Tarja’s husband and he was still unconscious. Soft moans not coming from either of them made Tarja lean back, smiling as she rose from Sharon’s lap.

‘I’ve got something to take care of.’

Tarja’s fingers embraced the pocketknife, the tip of her index finger stroking the engraved letters of her name. Sharon told her to see it as her graduation present, t was brand new, still free from any blood but that was about to change. This was her final test and she was not going to fail.

‘Hello, darling.’ Tarja smiled down on her husband. ‘You remember Sharon, right?’

Marcelo turned his head and Tarja smiled as Sharon waved at them. He was obviously scared, more than he was angry and she knew this was the right decision. She didn’t want to spent her life with a scared puppy, she wanted a dangerous lioness. She wanted Sharon.

‘I’ve been cheating on you for two years with her, and you had no idea. Too bad you’ll never be able to tell your family that they were right about me.’

With a grin she let her pocketknife dance over her husband’s chest without leaving a mark. Marcelo was frozen by fear, only letting out a small whimper as the knife finally broke through his skin. Following the tradition she dipped her finger in the small puddle of blood before licking it clean. Even his blood tasted scared.

With her eyes set on his tears Tarja traded her pocket knife for the kitchen knife, engraving her new lover’s name in her graceful handwriting. His screams died as they crashed against the tape on his mouth, making Tarja’s smile widen. Sharon had been the last person she’d caused to scream, but that was because of a completely different reason.

A soft pair of lips softly kissed her neck as she watched the blood dripping off his chest and pooling on the table. Sharon’s perfume surrounded her and distracted her from her job for a moment as Sharon kissed her way from her neck to her ear.

‘Do it.’

Tarja turned her head kissed her deeply before focusing on her husband again. The taste of Sharon’s mouth still lingered on her lips and made her yearn for more. With one precise move she slit Marcelo’s throat, intertwining her fingers with Sharon’s as they watched his heart pumping the blood out of his neck.

The murder was sealed with another deep kiss and never before had Tarja felt so free. She no longer needed to feel guilty for loving this woman, she no longer was married to a cowardly man. From now on her life would be filled with dangerous love that was reflected in her smile as she pulled back.

‘Is there any chance you like steak with homemade fries?’


End file.
